Tu mundo Mi realidad
by Skormo
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Kari tuviera tanta imaginacion y tubiera un mundo imaginairo perfecto para ella? ¿Que pasaria si la persona a la que ama tubiera ese mundo como su vida diaria? Eso es lo que dira este Fic. Es mi segundo fic dejen reviews
1. Prologo

Prologo

Un chico pequeño y una niña estaban en un día común y corriente jugado en el parque dado a la inocencia de ambos solo eran unos inocentes juegos hechos por diversión

-Dame un beso en la mejilla- Pidió la niña castaña a modo de que ambos se ruborizaron

-Muy bien- Accedió el pequeño chico rubio dando un pequeño toque con los labios a la mejilla de su amiga.

-Prométeme algo- Propuso la chiquilla con expresión de ser seria.

-¿Si?-respondió el niño con picardía.

-Cuando seamos grandes seremos novios y nos casaremos-Propuso la pequeña con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-… claro lo prometo nunca olvidare este momento pese a lo que pase-dijo el pequeño poniendo su mano en su pecho.

A lo lejos se alcanzaban a oír 2 voces que ambos conocían: sus hermanos mayores

-¡KARI YA ES HORA DE IRNOS ¡-Exclamo el hermano de la castaña

-¡TK YA ES HORA DE IRNOS¡-Exclamo el hermano del rubio

-Bueno parece que por ahora esto es el adiós

-Si pero no lo olvides te estaré esperado-exclamo alzando la mano en forma de despedida.


	2. Encuentro

**_Encuentro_**

Ya hacia muchos años que eso habia sucedido.

La mayor parte de los niños vivian en Odiaba solo que TK habi ido de vacaciones a Tokio. Ya nada era igual, Todos habian crecido. Ese dia en el que inicio todo fue el mas memorable, TK acababa de llegar asi que Kari fue a verlo, traia una mochila media abierta.

-Hola TK ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Te gusto alguien? ¿Me extrañaste?(Es una pregunta fundamental para el TAKARI) bueno no tienes que responder las 2 ultimas-

-Bien, muy bien pero las otras do son: no y si, ademas no puedo tener Novia ahora porque le prometi a una niña que lo iva a ser aunque no recuerdo como se llama -Dijo con una pequña sonrisa la que lo caracterisa

-Mmmmm Interesante bueno espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien-

-Y dime ¿Cómo a estado todo aquí en Odiaba últimamente?-Pregunto por lo mismo de su salida.

-Bueno pues no me quejo no a pasado nada muy interesante pero pues solo que matt ya anda con sora pero pues eso me supongo que ya lo debes de saber- Dijo con picardia

-No la verdad no solo hable con mi mama y con mi papa en todas las vacaciones nunca con Matt-

-Mmmm bueno creo que yo ya me tengo que ir Tai y mis padres me deben de estar esperando en mi casa asi que adios- Dijo dando un brusco estiron hacia la cara de TK para darle un beso en la mejilla

-Adios Kari que estes bien- Dijo TK

-Adios dijo cerrando la puerta de la casa del rubio

El fue a la cocina momentos después de que salio la chica castaña a tomar un vaso de agua, Al llegar a su habitación para ver que cambios habian pasado desde su ida a Tokio encontro muy pocos casi todo estaba como lo habia dejado solo que habia algo diferente: Un cuaderno color rosa tirado en el suelo

La portada decia unas pocas cosas mas bien eran casi todos dibujos y fotos de Kari, habia unas letras muy grandes que decian DIARIO, TK sintio algo en sus entrañas como si lo quisiera leer pero no lo quisiera hacer por el hecho de que no debia violar la privacidad de su amiga pero aun asi la tentacion lo consumio tomo el cuaderno del piso abrio las primeras paginas. La primera contenia muchas imágenes de Kari unas de pequeña y otras ya de grande, la primera entrada decia:

_Hoy inicio este diario donde guardare mis secretos mas preciados de mi vida en esta primera entrada digo como soy: Soy una pequeña niña de 8 AÑOS con el cabello de color castaño, Hoy es el mejor dia de mi vida conoci a un pequeño chico que me gusto solo que no recuerdo su nombre, lo conoci en el parque de la escuela en la que estudia mi hermano aunque parece algo raro el habernos encontrado por casualidad aunque creo que el tambien tiene un hermano mayor como yo solo que no se como sea el solo que, que me gusto desde la vez que nos vimos a los ojos como si nos conocieramos desde hace ya algun tiempo._

TK quedo Atonito a el le habi pasado exactamente lo mismo pero no sabia si era o no ella asi que decidio ir a la siguiente pagina decia:

_Hoy decidi ir a la escuela de mi hermano para ver si volvia a ver a ese niño que tanto me gusto pero nada fue una decepcion el saber que la persona que amo no se aparece, me rompio el corazon, De hay en adelante este diario contendra un dia perfecto de mi vida._

Aun seguia atonito no podia creerlo porque el siguiente dia el no habia ido con su hermano ya que su mama se lo habia llevado fuera de Odiaba.

Decidio ir a la ultima entrada del diario.

_Querido diario me gustaria que el primer dia de escuela mi hermano me lleve a la escuela ya que nunca me a espera ademas poder levantarme temprano que como antes es algo que me falta por poder hacer, Tambien me gustaria que mi amigo TK se ofreciera a ayudarme con mis tareas de mañana(si es que me dejan)_

TK decidio solo cerrar el diario de kary para poder ir a entregarlo a su dueña, fue camino a su casa para poder darselo solo que en el camino se encontro con una persona que no esperaba ver hasta el dia siguiente.

-Hola TK ¿como as estado?-Pregunto su antiguo maestro

-Muy bien y usted digame ¿como se encuentra?-

-Bien, solo que tengo que ir a la escuela porque nos citaron a una junta-

-Esta bien adios- Dijo tomando su camino

TK continuo caminando con la mirada hacia abajo como si se sintiera corrompido por ver el diario de su gran amiga, ya no faltaba mucho para llegar solo que choco con algo o alguien: un poste de electricidad.

Penso: "Diablos cuando pusieron este poste aquí" sobandose la nariz.

Al fin habia llegado al edificio en el que se encontraba su mejor amiga.

Toco a la puerta para saber si no habia alguien, la abrio Tai.

-Hola TK pense que estabas en tu casa ¿Qué te trai por aquí?-

-¿Esta Kari?-Pregunto sonrojandose.

-Mmmmm si quieres algo con ella adelante-Dijo en tono picaresco

-No solo quiero darle algo que olvido en su… … Digo en mi casa-Dijo tartamudeando

-Si espera deja que la llame-

-¡KARI VEN ESTA TK BUSCANDOTE!-

-¡YA VOY ESPERA UN POCO!- Dijo poniendose una sandalia y bajando por las escaleras

-¿Si?-Dijo acomodandose el fleco

-Toma-Dijo dandole su diario.

-Vaya ya habia pensado que lo habia perdido Gracias solo espero que no lo hayas leido-Dijo en un tono un poco regañon

-No- Dijo mintiendo (Algo que no hace bien)

-Bueno bueno te veo mañana en la escuela- (Vaya se lo creyo)

-nos vemos-Dijo TK tomando camino para irse a su casa para dormir

* * *

Bueno este es el segundo capi si alguien quiere hacerme alguna sugerencia agregue mi correo.

Salu2 a mi gran amigo BrawlBeelzemon.


End file.
